This invention relates to a releasable plug connection and more particularly to an improved version of the type of plug connection shown in German patent specification No. 27 50 547.
In this plug connection, generally used for connecting semi-rigid pipes or tubing, there is a housing part attached to one pipe having a passage for flow through of the fluid and several internal cavities enlarged in steps for receiving the connecting parts and the other pipe. The shoulder of the innermost or first cavity serves as a stop for the other pipe and the shoulder of a second cavity as an abutment for a sealing ring that presses against the side of the pipe after it is inserted into the housing to make a tight connection. The sealing ring is preceded in the plug-in direction by a retaining ring capable of springing open elastically. The retaining ring is clamped firmly against the shoulder of a third step in the housing part by a sleeve and has inwardly projecting spring tabs that form, in their blocking position, a low truncated cone pointing with its apex in the plug-in direction. These spring tabs serve to hold the pipe in the housing. Located between the second and third shoulders and the sealing ring and the retaining ring is a stop ring, the side of which facing the spring tabs is shaped as a cone.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the stop ring can inadvertently be inserted in the wrong direction, that is to say with the cone-shaped side pointing towards the sealing ring. This, of course, would greatly impair the function of the plug connection. Moreover, the sleeve holding in the retaining ring, after being installed, has to be secured by bending over the front edge of the housing. Therefore the housing must conventionally be made of metal.
An object of the present invention is to provide a releasable plug connection and its individual parts in such a way that, with the exception of the elastic retaining ring, all the parts can be made of plastic. Furthermore to provide a connection that can easily be assembled while assuring that all the connecting parts will be assembled in the housing in the correct manner.